Hechizo de Amor
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "¿Qué le pedirías a alguien de poder controlar la voluntad de esa persona?" OneShot! SoulxMaka!


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y aquí vengo con el tercer fic que subo a esta página y el segundo one-shot que subo! Realmente espero que les guste!

Esta idea surgió en un momento de aburrimiento, en el que no tenía nada que hacer, así que no sé cómo me habrá salido al final! Pero, espero que les guste, como también gusta mi historia "Synchronicity" de Soul Eater!

Este es un one-shot SoulxMaka!^^

Miyo-chan, gracias por animarme a subir este one-shot!^^

Espero que les guste!

Disfruten leyendo!^^

**..**

HECHIZO DE AMOR

-¿Sabéis que? Ahora se han puesto muy de moda esto-Liz sacó algo de su mochila.

-¿Un muñeco?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Liz negó con la cabeza.

-Esto…no es un muñeco cualquiera…-cualquiera diría que un aura distinta la envolvía ahora. Una oscura, tal vez.

-¡Es un muñeco vudú!

-¡Vudú!-exclamó más alto su hermana, Patty.

-¿Y para que quieres un muñeco vudú?-preguntó amablemente Tsubaki, aunque tal vez le resultara una idea de lo más infantil y tonta.

-Mm…no sé…-parecía pensativa-Bueno, el caso es que un muñeco vudú sirve para hechizar a alguien en quien tú creas que es el muñeco. Puedes, por ejemplo, hacer que el muñeco se parezca a esa persona, o simplemente escribir su nombre en él.

-¿Tú qué pedirías, Tsubaki?-cuestionó Patty, con emoción, al igual que su hermana cuando hablaba sobre este extraño tema.

-Mm…yo…-se sonrojó ligeramente, por vergüenza, supongo-No lo sé…

-¿Dinero? ¿Fama?

-¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso a un muñeco?

-Tal vez hechizando a algún millonario, o a algún famoso…

De pronto, sentí todas las miradas de mis amigas sobre mí.

-¿Tú qué pedirías, Maka?

Desvié la mirada de mi libro y, aunque había estado todo el rato con la vista sobre las letras, no había podido concentrarme lo suficiente como para poder entender lo que leía, por culpa de la conversación de mis amigas, así que terminé por escuchar la conversación al completo.

-¿Yo? ¿Pedir?

-Sí, ¿qué le pedirías a alguien de poder controlar la voluntad de esa persona?

-…Nada.

-¿Nada?

-No hay nada que me interese ahora.

-Mira que eres sosa, Maka-me reprendió Liz.

De pronto, sus ojos brillaron de una manera un tanto extraña. Miró a su hermana y, sin necesidad de decir nada, parece que se entendieron, porque a Patty también le brillaron los ojos de manera extraña.

"_Siniestra, diría yo"_, ojalá tan solo fueran imaginaciones mías.

-Oye, Maka.

-¿Mm?-volví a desviar la vista del libro.

-Tú… ¿No hay nada que quieras…que te haga… Soul?-rieron después de hacer la pregunta.

Tsubaki parecía la única que en estos momentos estaba cuerda, junto conmigo. Estaba en silencio, pero no por ello menos interesada.

Luego, analicé la nueva información.

"_Soul…"_, me sonrojé solo de pensar en él, pero, aquel sonrojo tuvo una repercusión diferente en las hermanas Thompson.

-Uyuyuyy… Mira a Maka… ¿Qué habrá pensado…? ¿Alguna cosa…"sucia", tal vez?

-¡No!-exclamé en el acto, roja como un tomate de que creyeran que a mí se me hubiera pasado algo así por la cabeza.

-Vamos, Maka, no lo niegues… No te avergüences por algo así…Es normal, teniendo en cuenta que sois compañeros, pasáis mucho tiempo juntos, vivís en la misma casa…

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-exclamé indignada porque malinterpretaran todo-Y, tú lo has dicho, Liz, solo es mi compañero, mi Arma, y amigo.

-¿Solo _amigo_?

Me estaba empezando a cansar de esta conversación.

-¿Y quién es tu muñeco, Liz?-intenté cambiar de tema.

-¿Este?-dijo mientras volvía a coger el muñeco que había sacado con anterioridad de su mochila-Oh, este es Kid…

-¿Kid?

"_¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres tú a Kid, Liz?"_

Todas la miramos buscando una respuesta.

-N-no es lo que estáis pensando…

-Oh, ahora resulta que puedes leernos el pensamiento-le dije, contraatacando por toda la incomodidad de antes.

-S-solo lo quiero…para…

-¿Para…?-hasta Patty estaba muy interesada, como si no supiera de qué va el tema.

-P-pues para dejar que sea tan maniático, claro-aquello lo dijo con tanta convicción que supe que no mentía.

Suspiré, cansada ya de todo aquello.

-¿Y tú, Tsubaki? Venga, ¿quieres que…Black Star haga algo por ti?

-P-pues…-se sonrojó débilmente y desvió la mirada.

"_Tsubaki… ¿Qué estás pensando?"_

-¿Sí?-la incitamos a que siguiera hablando.

-…Me gustaría que…él…por un rato…

-¿Sí?-termina de una vez, que me estoy emocionando más de lo que pensé.

-…Estuviera callado.

-¿Eh?

-Q-quisiera que…por un rato…Black Star estuviera callado-se notaba que le avergonzaba decir aquello.

Bueno, supongo que ni siquiera Tsubaki, el Arma de Black Star, puede aguantar siempre la "manera" de hablar de Black.

-Pues toma-Liz le tendió un muñeco-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Escribe su nombre o haz que se parezca a él o las dos cosas. Y, después, recita en voz alta el hechizo que quieras lanzarle a esa persona.

-P-pero…no sé si va a funcionar…

Liz y Patty se encogieron de hombros.

-Por probar…no se pierde nada-dijeron ambas.

-Supongo…

-¡Chicas!-un conjunto de voces nos sacaron de todos los pensamientos relativos a aquella extraña conversación, extraña según yo.

Eran Soul, Kid y Black Star, que nos miraban con una interrogante.

-¿Q-qué pasa…?

"_¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? No habrán…escuchado nada de nuestra conversación sobre vudú… ¿verdad?"_

Miré a Soul, el cual me miraba fijamente, pero con esa cara de pasota, de que todo le da igual, y suspiré tranquila. Seguramente no nos había oído.

-Volvamos a casa-me dijo Soul-Se ha hecho tarde.

-Sí-me levanté de mi asiento-Nos vamos mañana en clase-me despedí de los demás.

-Hasta mañana-la verdad es que todos se iban ya para sus casas.

-Ah, Maka, toma-me lanzó un muñeco-Recuerda, por probar no pasa nada.

Asentí y me lo guardé en mi mochila.

Salimos del Shibusen, perdiéndonos por las calles de Death City.

Pero… sentía cómo si algo estuviera a punto de pasar… ¿Serán imaginaciones mías?

*.*.*

Tenía la sensación de que realmente pasaba algo extraño, por el simple hecho de que todo el camino que hicimos Soul y yo hasta nuestro apartamento se hizo en silencio.

Soul no molestaba con algunas de sus bromas, yo no le daba ningún Maka-chop… Bueno, supongo que por una vez que estemos tranquilos no pasa nada, ¿no?

Al entrar en casa, Soul se metió en su habitación.

-Voy a hacer los deberes-me extrañó que lo dijera sin yo tener que repetirle mil veces que hiciera los deberes.

En verdad hoy estaba extraño, o tal vez la extraña hoy sea yo.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y me senté en mi escritorio a hacer los deberes.

Había pocos, así que terminé pronto. No me apetecía estudiar, así que saqué el libro que antes había intentado leer, sin éxito, antes de que empezara todo el tema de los muñequitos vudú.

Lo intenté, en verdad intenté concentrarme en la lectura, pero, el pequeño muñequito que asomaba por la mochila me incitaba a mirarle.

Resoplé. Cerré el libro y saqué el muñequito de la mochila, poniéndolo frente a mí, a la luz de la lamparita de mesa de mi escritorio.

Era un simple muñequito de trapo, seguramente relleno de algodón, que tenía un par de brazos y un par de piernas, pero nada más. Ni siquiera tenía cara.

"-Haz que se parezca a él", había dicho Liz.

Me sentí estúpida al dibujarle un par de ojos, una nariz y una boca al muñeco.

"_¿Y se supone que este es Soul?"_

Me quedé un momento mirando al muñeco. Después, le dibujé una pequeña línea que caía de su boca, como un hilillo de baba, como el que a veces le caía a Soul.

Reí ligeramente. Seguía sin parecérsele mucho, pero se le daba un aire.

Le dibujé pelo, que pinté de blanco, al igual que los ojos de rojo, y le pinté algo de ropa, y, en ese preciso momento, me di cuenta de lo mala que era dibujando.

"_Pero, ¿a quién le importa, realmente?"_, a nadie.

Después, en la espalda del muñeco escribí: Soul Evans.

Y…me quedé un momento parada, como en blanco.

"_¿Realmente quiero hacer esto? O, más bien, exactamente, ¿qué quiero que haga Soul por o para mí?"_

Me sonrojé levemente.

La verdad es que…desde hace un tiempo…he llegado a la conclusión de que Soul me gusta, al menos un poco, o al menos un poco más que como solo amigo. Pero, supongo que es imposible que yo le guste a él si siempre me está llamando pecho plano, tonta…

Suspiré.

Agarré fuertemente el muñeco vudú de Soul entre mis manos.

-Ojalá Soul también sintiera esto que yo siento…-murmuré, casi sin darme cuenta.

Silencio. Nada había cambiado. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que Soul entrara por la puerta de mi habitación y me dijera que le gusto? Sigue soñando, Maka.

-Menuda estupidez-tiré el mini-Soul (aunque no se le parecía tanto como hubiera esperado) a la papelera, junto con un montón de papeles que allí había-Es una estupidez pensar que le pueda llegar a gustar…

De pronto, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y de un respingo me levanté de la silla del escritorio.

-Ah, Soul-suspiré-Eres tú. Menudo susto me has dado…

-Me gustas.

-… ¿Qué?

-Me gustas.

-Eh… Soul… ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?-no tenía ni pizca de gracia está broma, comparada con las que siempre solía hacerme.

Frunció el ceño.

Entró en mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

-¿No me crees?

-¿Cómo voy a creerte si nunca te he gustado?-hablemos francamente.

-¿Y yo? ¿Te gusto?

Me ruboricé.

-C-claro que no-no iba a admitirlo teniendo en cuenta que me rechazaría en el momento.

-¿No?-dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a mí.

-N-no…

-¿Entonces porque no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices sin que te falle la voz?

Alcé la vista y casi choco con su rostro. No sabía que estaba tan cerca de mí. Notaba mi respiración acelerada y la suya, tranquila, golpeando suavemente mi rostro.

Volví a desviar la mirada.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-¿A no?

-N…

Antes de darme tiempo a responder, antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar, Soul me agarró de ambos brazos y me empujó contra la cama, quedando él encima mía y yo con la espalda apoyada en el suave colchón, que se hundía más de lo normal debido a nuestro peso conjunto.

-¿Entonces porque estás tan nerviosa?-cuestionó.

-Mm… no sé… ¿Tal vez porque estás encima de mí, Soul?

-Me estaba cansando de estar de pie-se limitó a decir.

-¿Sí? Pues yo no. Así que suéltame y déjame levantarme…

-¿Por qué te muestras tan reacia a esto?

-¿A qué? ¿A que te rías de mí? Pues sí, me muestro reacia.

Bufó.

-Creí que era esto lo que querías.

-¿Qué?

Y me besó.

En primera instancia, abrí los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa. En segunda instancia, mi cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza, sin previo aviso. En tercera instancia, cerré los ojos.

Los labios de Soul se separaron demasiado pronto de los míos, para mi gusto.

-Pregunta-dijo Soul, con su rostro, y por consiguiente, sus labios, muy cerca del mío-¿Era este tu primer beso?

-Respuesta-dije yo. Tenía el corazón latiendo fuertemente contra mi pecho, pero no quería hacerle caso, o al menos no quería que Soul lo notara-¿A ti qué te importa?

Sonrió, burlón, mostrándome esos dientes de tiburón tan extraños, pero que a su vez me gustaban.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho que haya sido mi primer be…-me calló otra vez con sus labios.

-Pero lo has pensado-rió-No me puedes engañar, Maka, no a mí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pregúntatelo a ti misma.

¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

-Ey, dime, ¿por qué me has tirado a la papelera?

-¿Q-qué?

Soul dirigió su mirada a mi papelera, de la que sobresalía el pequeño chibi Soul.

De pronto, todo cobró sentido en mi cabeza, y me entristeció bastante llegar a la conclusión de todo esto.

-Lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?-se estaba haciendo el tonto, lo sabía.

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Liz, Patty y Tsubaki sobre los muñecos vudú, ¿verdad?

-Y también te escuché mientras pronunciabas el hechizo en tu habitación.

Fruncí el ceño, muy molesta. Alargué el brazo como pude hasta conseguir un libro.

-¡Maka-chop!-por fin, conseguí que se quitara de encima de mí.

Cayó al suelo.

-Eres una agresiva, ¿lo sabías?

-No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada? Creí que era esto lo que querías-volvió a repetir.

-No sé a que te refieres-desvié la mirada.

"_Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres"_

Soul se levantó del suelo y se sobó la cabeza, dolorida.

Me miró intensamente.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Quise ponerme a llorar. Exploté, literalmente.

-Aún si yo lo pedí, no serviría de nada si realmente lo haces estando controlado. Yo quiero que me quieras por quien soy, no porque yo te diga que lo hagas-las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta, saliendo como un torrente, sin pausa-Y solo has hecho esto para burlarte de mí, ¿verdad? Pues, te felicito, si lo que querías era hacerme sentir mal, lo has conseguido.

Escondí el rostro en mis manos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. No quería llorar frente a él, no, no frente a Soul.

Noté cómo el colchón se hundía un poco más. Sin mirar, sabía que Soul se había sentado a mi lado.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarte el por qué lo he hecho.

-Ya te lo he dicho…para reírte de mí…por hacer una cosa tan estúpida como lo del muñeco.

-¿Este?-parecía que ahora lo tenía en las manos. Lo había sacado de la papelera-Vaya, ¿así me ves? Pensé que era aun poco más guapo…-no estoy ahora para aguantar tus estúpidas bromas.

-…Vete.

-El hecho de que escuchara todo el tema del vudú no fue más que una coincidencia y una excusa para poder besarte.

… No quería mirarle a la cara, porque, de hacerlo, me pondría a llorar, seguro.

Me acarició la cabeza con la mano.

-En realidad, todos lo escuchamos. Me pregunto si realmente Kid puede aparentar no estar obsesionado con la simetría por un día y Black Star estar callado durante el resto del día-rió-La verdad es que nos dolió un poco el hecho de que había algo que queríais de nosotros y no erais capaces de decírnoslo.

-Porque es una estupidez.

-¿Acaso es una estupidez que me quieras?

Me retiré las manos de la cara, con el ceño fruncido, mientras giraba la cabeza para encararle.

-Yo no he dicho que te qui…-volvió a atrapar mis labios.

Pero, se separó al instante. Empecé a sentir los labios fríos.

-No te hace falta ningún hechizo de amor conmigo.

-Ahora me vas a decir que te gusto de verdad, ¿entonces?-sarcasmo.

Dirigió su mirada rubí hacia la mía.

-Creí que ya te lo había dicho, incluso dos veces-lo decía en serio, creo.

-E-esas no cuentan. Creí que estabas de broma.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no es fácil conmigo saber cuándo estoy o no de broma.

Silencio. Ahora Soul se entretenía con el muñeco entre sus dedos. Apenas tenía el tamaño de su puño.

Se levantó de la cama, al ver que yo no decía nada más.

Dejó el muñeco encima de mi escritorio.

Me miró y sonrió, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Es cool pensar que no tengo que usar vudú para poder besarte, la próxima vez.

-¿P-próxima vez?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Pregúntate a ti misma el hecho de por qué no quieres aceptar o creer que yo te quiero-rió-Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo usara vudú contigo-volvió a reír.

-…Nada, el vudú no funciona.

-Entonces, ¿eso no significa que ya me gustabas desde un principio?

No quería creerlo, no, no quería hacerme ilusiones para luego desilusionarme.

-Todos tenemos miedo al rechazo, es por eso que hay muchas veces en que no decimos lo que sentimos.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre los dos. El tiempo pasaba, pero no tenía noción de él.

-Te toca hacer la cena-me dijo.

Le miré. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Qué era?

"_Amor"_

-Tengo hambre, no me hagas esperar-se acercó a la puerta de la habitación-Estoy cansado de esperar…-y salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Por un momento, creí que me iba a dar algo, que me pondría a chillar o a despotricar contra Soul, por todo lo que había hecho porque "le había dado la gana".

En cambio, rompí a llorar, en silencio, no queriendo que me oyera. Pero, la verdad es que sentía que eran más lágrimas felices que tristes o de enfado.

"_Después de todo,__ el hechizo de amor del muñeco vudú no ha funcionado"_,… ¿O tal vez sí?

**..**

Espero que les gustara! Agradecería muxo que me dieran sus opiniones, comentarios…sobre qué les ha parecido este pequeño one-shot con sus reviews!

La verdad es que espero que este one-shot guste más que el primer one-shot que subí, que era de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, que tuve un reducido número de seguidores, pero, realmente espero que este si haya gustado, siendo de Soul Eater!

Para quien esté interesado, intentaré no tardar muxo en subir el siguiente capi de mi historia Sycnhronicity!

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola!

Muxas gracias por todo! Esperaré con ganas sus reviews!

Dwww^^

pd. Soul ha estado muy profundo en este one-shot, ¿no creen? Pero adoré su actutud! =P


End file.
